The Rise of Nine
The Rise of Nine is the third book in the ''Lorien Legacies'' series by Piceded by ''The Power of Six''. In The Rise of Nine, Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton are trying to find more members of the Garde. They go to India and find Number Eight, a Garde whom Marina develops feelings for. However, it is revealed that his jovial attitude is a mask to hide his fear of death from a prophecy. Number Four and Number Nine are li nut head lmao her, on the run. All the Garde plan to unite and kill Setrákus Ra, leader of the Mogadorians, together. Description=In Pittacus Lore’s The Rise of Nine, third in the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, the stakes are higher than ever as John, Six, and Seven try desperately to find the rest of the Garde before it’s too late. The Mogadorians who destroyed the planet Lorien continue to hunt down the Garde, the small group of Loric survivors who have taken refuge on Earth. The Garde must come together. They are Lorien and Earth’s only hope. During the dangerous mission at the Mogadorian base in West Virginia, John found and rescued Nine. But even with their combined powers, special abilities known as Legacies, the pair barely escaped with their lives—and they lost Sam in the process. In order to save our world and their own, John and Nine must join forces with Six and Seven who have been battling the Mogadorians in Spain, and who are now trying to locate Number Eight in India. Power in numbers will save us all. Also: Until the day I met John Smith, Number Four, I'd been on the run alone, hiding and fighting to stay alive. Together, we are much more powerful. But it could only last so long before we had to separate to find the others. . . . I went to Spain to find Seven, and I found even more, including a tenth member of the Garde who escaped from Lorien alive. Ella is younger than the rest of us, but just as brave. Now we're looking for the others—including John. But so are they. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They caught me in New York—but I escaped. I am Number Six. They want to finish what they started. But they'll have to fight us first. Back Cover: They know the charm is broken. They know we're vulnerable alone. They are determined to find us. They want to finish what they started. But they'll have to fight us first. We are joining forces. We are stronger together. We are prepared to sacrifice everything. Power in numbers will save us all. |-|Setup=The Mogadorians invaded and destroyed the planet Lorien. Ten Garde children escaped along with their Mentor Cêpans. The first three of them were killed. Number Four met Number Six in Paradise, Ohio. After the battle in Paradise High, Henri was killed, leaving both John and Six without Cêpans. Number Four left Paradise and his human girlfriend, Sarah Hart, along with Six and Sam Goode. Sam and John were separated and Sam was captured when they infiltrated a Mogadorian base to retrieve John's Loric Chest. However, John and Number Nine escaped the base. Six saved Number Seven, Ella, and Crayton, Ella's Cêpan in Spain. |-|Plot=Number Six, Marina, and the honorary Number Ten, Ella board a plane in Barcelona, headed for New Delhi, in hopes of finding another Garde whom Crayton, Ella's honorary Keeper, believes to be the successor of Elder Pittacus Lore. Six finds it ironic when the seats match up with their numbers. Marina is suffering from anxiety and post traumatic stress due to the battle at the lake in The Power of Six, however Six tries her best to calm her, and promises that she will do the job that Marina's Keeper, Adelina, could not. Ella attempts to practice telekinesis with a textbook page, but has not developed it yet. They take flight with Marina's anxiety fading away. Number Four, still under the alias of John Smith, is still recovering from running into the force field in West Virginia. While he is feeling better, he still expresses guilt about leaving his human best friend, Sam Goode, behind in the Hawks Nest mountain base. Number Nine is no comfort either. Unlike Sam or Six, Nine is very aggressive and blunt. He even calls the Cêpans expendable when he and John reflect on those they have lost. Nine has the Legacies of Anima, Fortem, Liberum, Miras, and Accelix. He uses his Anima to hunt for game in the forest. When he brings home a grilled squirrel, John is revolted. John later has a vision of the Mogadorian leader Setrákus Ra torturing Sam. Ra says that he will free Sam and let all of the other Garde live if John comes to fight him. Before John can respond, Nine wakes him up and says they have "a ton of stuff we need to do," and then the two Garde go hunting. John tells Nine about his offer from Setrákus Ra, which Nine immediately disregards. He also refuses to help John free Sam. Bernie Kosar, John's Chimæra comes over after seeing Nine throw John against a tree. He later leads John to a hilltop that overlooks the valley, and also shows the Hawks Nest cave entrance. He explains that they might be able to break in again, with BK inside since they destroyed the gas dispensers. BK has also shown Nine this, who has once again disregarded it. John goes to confront Nine. In New Delhi, Crayton hails a cab, which results in a hectic drive down an alleyway lined with men holding AK-47s. The men arrive in vans with the number eights. They force the Loric out of the vehicle. One of them shoves Ella to the ground, which angers Six. She uses her telekinesis to attack them, but the men are called off by Commander Grahish Sharma. The soldiers are members of the Vishnu Nationalist Eight, and that they are serving the supposed Lord Vishnu, whom Sharma obliviously reveals to be Number Eight. He invites them to the mountains, where they open Marina's Loric Chest. Inside, they find dark glasses, which Ella wears. She sees a rocket approaching them, and tells them to jump out of the truck. Not long after, a rocket destroys the truck, and they are attacked by another hostile group of humans. Marina's Inheritance spills out, and she unintentionally activates the transmission crystal again. John opens his Inheritance along with Nine, flustered when Nine made a trap around it. He grows more annoyed when Nine knows how to use many items from his Inheritance, and makes fun of John for only understanding some of his, even telling him to lick a red bracelet that shocks them when they touch it. However, Nine accidentally almost kills John with a strange Loric grenade. They set up the macrocosm of the Loric solar system again, which Nine does not know about. However, the macrocosm quickly turns into a macrocosm of Earth. There are now three blips on the globe instead of one, two of them in West Virginia and another traveling quickly across South America. Nine is confused to why there are only three of them showing up if there are six of them left, and closes his Chest. The second dot disappears, and they experiment with the Macrocosm. Nine uses his own red transmitting crystal to talk through the macrocosm, telling all of the Garde to meet up in North America. The same blip from before appears, only this time in India. John hears the girl yelling for Six, but the connection is cut off. Their hideout is soon compromised by humans wielding Mogadorian weaponry. Back in India, the area has quickly progressed into a war zone. Sharma reveals that the attackers are the Lord's Resistance Front, another, larger, and higher-funded military organization that believes the VN8 are lying blasphemers, and are trying to hunt down this false god. Crayton persuades Six and Marina not to use their Legacies. They manage to get away, with Six being forced to shoot down a helicopter, killing everyone inside to protect her friends. They get to a clearing with a mine field, but are then cornered by a battalion of the LRF. One of Sharma's soldiers betrays them and gives away their position. Six attacks the LRF and forces them to retreat. John and Nine have been captured by the FBI, whom is apparently working alongside the Mogadorians. They are led by Special Agent Karen Walker and Agent Purdy. While John is more complacent, Nine finds humor in being detained by humans, using his Fortem to break his handcuffs and making fun of Purdy's name. The Garde are put into a truck, where Walker tells John that they have interrogated Sam and John's girlfriend, Sarah Hart, who John previously believed to have turned them in. They break free, and Walker is injured. John's bracelet expands into a force field, keeping him from getting shot, while Nine attacks the agents outside with telekinesis. John asks Walker where Sarah is, and she tells him out west, before making a run for it while he is distracted. On a train ride, John realizes how fanatically dedicated Nine is to Lorien, and to defeating the Mogadorians. Back in India, Six still finds it difficult to trust Sharma. They follow Ella, still wearing the precognitive glasses, to a waterfall with a statue of Vishnu. Six worries that the VN8 has only been worshipping a statue, until it disappears. They fight three of Vishnu's avatars; Marina fights Kurma underwater, Six fights Parashurama, and Ella fights Narismha, accidentally breaking Marina's glasses. Number Eight transforms into his natural Loric form. Because of his normal form, both Six and Marina show attraction to him. He has Legacies of Teleportation, Morfen, and Submari. While Six finds his playfulness a liability, he quickly turns serious when Crayton asks what happened to his Keeper. He sends Sharma away so that the Loric can talk alone. Eight explains that his Keeper, Reynolds, fell in love with a human named Lola. Reynolds told Lola everything, only for it to be revealed that Lola was a traitor, and gave the two away for a bag of money. The Mogs still killed her, and they killed Reynolds. Eight killed the rest. He leads them back to his home, where he says he will go with them, now that Setrákus Ra is on Earth and has been visiting him in his dreams. John and Nine arrive in Chicago. They talk to two girls, Nora and Sarah, whom Nine is very awkward around, revealing to John that he is no better at talking to girls than himself. Nine talks about how his Keeper Sandor was the greatest Cêpan ever, annoying John. He tells John that after a girl, Maddy, turned them in, that Maddy was killed. Nine killed Sandor so that he would not get tortured anymore. They are silent after that, but then go to the John Hancock Center. Nine's alias is revealed to be Stanley after talking to one of the security guards there. They go to the top floor, where they briefly train before logging onto a bank of monitors to track the Garde. Marina is jealous of Six and Eight's blatant flirting. She finds Eight's Chest, which was taken when Reynolds died, at the bottom of a lake inside a crashed Mogadorian scout ship. When she comes back to the surface, Eight kisses her in gratitude. Six is very happy for Marina because of this. They go to the top of a mountain and find a Loric cave, which has a massive formation of Loralite in it, which allows Eight to teleport around the world to corresponding Loralite stones around the world. The cave's walls are covered with paintings of the past, present, and future. They show the deaths of the first three Garde, and also of another Garde's death. Eight is revealed to be the Garde who dies when Ella fixes the pieces he destroyed. The cave is attacked by the Mogs shortly after. The visions John has intensify. He sees Sam being chained in an arena, Number Eight trying to save him, and Henri during a training session. John and Nine later have lunch, and then Nine reveals that Sandor had a charger for the white tablet John and Six retrieved from Malcolm Goode's bunker. They power up the tablet, which gives a map of Earth, with blue blips representing the Garde, and green triangles representing the ships. They are surprised to see that there is a seventh Garde, and a second ship. This confirms to John that Number Ten did in fact make it to Earth, and her ship is in Egypt. The ship that carried the Nine Garde Children to Earth is in New Mexico. During the attack in India, Eight is injured. Marina heals him while Six and Crayton defend the cave. However, once the Mogs fall back, they launch a missile against a cavern wall near where Crayton is standing. This kills him instantly, despite Marina trying to heal him. They take a letter from his jacket and teleport away. While Eight, Marina, and Ella end up in the Gulf of Aden, Six is ricocheted to New Mexico. She almost dies of exhaustion, heatstroke, and dehydration, but is captured by the U.S. government. John wants to go and find the ship in New Mexico, along with Six, whom they see has teleported there. He believes that the Garde may be in danger. However, Nine wants to go back to Paradise and into Malcolm's bunker to see if they can find any more information. Nine and John fight, despite BK's protests. Nine wins, but when John calls himself Pittacus Lore, Nine calls for a rematch. They fight on the roof, where Nine holds John over the side of the John Hancock Center, angry that John has called himself Pittacus. He threatens to kill him next time they fight. Later, he apologizes for this. They both share a vision of Setrákus Ra attacking taking away their Legacies. This makes Nine decide to go to New Mexico instead of Paradise to meet up with the other Garde. They pack into a car and drive there. Ella is developing the Legacy of Telepathy. Eight and Marina briefly help her hone this ability in Stonehenge. Six has been captured by the FBI in Dulce, New Mexico, and Ella is reaching out to her telepathically. The humans give Six a drug that delays the use of her Legacies. She breaks out of her cell and finds Setrákus Ra, who was disguised as Sarah Hart. He attacks her and then she challenges him to a fight. Six is then thrown into a cell with Sarah Hart. Sarah did not in fact turn in John and Sam. After they were taken, she was captured and tortured by the Mogadorians. Ra has apparently turned into Sarah before, and he attacked her the same way as he did Six. Sarah and Six make amends over John, and Six realizes that the feelings she has for John are nowhere near as strong as what Sarah feels for him. Six tells Sarah about the memories she has had of John and her fighting on the Loric ship. Agent Walker, whom survived the van crash with John and Nine, tells Six that the FBI has formed an alliance with the Mogs in exchange for excess iridium, advanced weaponry, and locations of other life-sustaining planets. Six vows to kill both Walker and Purdy. Six is sent into the arena from John's dream. Setrákus Ra orders his strongest warriors into the room, so Six can first, "earn the right" to fight Setrákus Ra. The Mogadorian leader takes away Six's Legacies, but she still wipes out all of the Mogs. Any wound she gives him regenerates, and she notices several brands similar to hers on his ankle. Using a massive double-headed whip, he encases Six in a black, magnetic stone, that sticks to the ceiling. He then shape-shifts into her. On the drive to New Mexico, John and Nine grow closer. He tells Nine about Sarah, and Nine and John fight a gang of truckers harassing a pair of kids. Upon arrival, John and Nine look at the tablet again to see that all of the Garde have moved again—John noticed this earlier when three of them from India to Stonehenge—and this time all of them are with them in New Mexico. After Nine gives an inspirational speech, John ends up communicating with Ella via her telepathy. John shines his Lumen into the sky to show them where they are. However, this gives away his location to the Dulce base. John is shot in the leg, which makes him think briefly that one of the Garde is dead. Marina heals him, while Eight, Nine, and BK decimate the attackers from Dulce. Ella introduces herself to John. They fight their way deeper into the base, their Legacies on full display. They save Sarah, who believes that John is Setrákus Ra until she sees all of the other Garde. When John gets to the door leading into the arena, they run into Agent Walker. Eight teleports Walker back to them. Nine wants to kill her, but John hangs her from a chandelier, even after she claims that they have their ship. They break into the arena and find nothing inside, other than a strange, statue-like formation on the ceiling. Six appears and tells them that she has killed Setrákus Ra, and that the formation on the ceiling is a Mogadorian poison. Eight hugs her, but Ella tells John that something is not right. Six stabs Eight through the chest. When Marina shoots at her, she releases a blue, electrical energy that cancels their Legacies, and then reveals herself to be Setrákus Ra. Nine falls from the ceiling, his Liberum failing him. Several Mogs appear and keep the Legacy-less Garde from getting to Setrákus Ra. They can still use their Inheritances, and Nine fights Setrákus Ra. Six is forced to spectate while the Garde are battling the Mogadorians. John gets injured, Marina tries to defend Eight's body without her Recupero, and Nine begins to get encased in the black stone. Ella sneaks out of the room, and BK begins to get slashed by Mogs. Before Setrákus Ra has a chance to kill Nine, Ella throws a red, glowing piece of debris at him, resulting in Setrákus Ra being injured and the Garde's Legacies return. Marina heals John and Eight. She kisses Eight, quoting Six and telling him there is "no time like the present." Nine and Six begin to break free from their stone suits, while Eight teleports around the room killing Mogadorians. John heals Ella and Sarah after they are shot and nearly killed by a Mog, presumably developing the Legacy of Recupero. An explosion follows shortly after. Six breaks free and floats down to the ground, finding the entire room full of smoke. They find each other via John's Lumen. Everyone is apparently okay, but none of them know what happened. Nine, who comes back into consciousness, says that all he remembers is fighting Setrákus Ra, before ending up lying on the ground. Ra is nowhere to be seen. With all of the Garde except Five there, ready to fight their way out side-by-side, Six vows that the next time they face Setrákus Ra, he will not get away. |-|Characters= * Number Four * Number Six * Number Seven * Number Eight * Number Nine * Ella * Crayton * Commander Grahish Sharma * Special Agent Karen Walker Category:Books Category:Main Series Category:Number Nine Category:Number Six Category:Number Seven Category:Number Four